Overcoming Adversity
by witchinmoonlight
Summary: Total Drama Ridonculous Race AU. What if the Adversity Twins Mickey and Jay weren't eliminated in I Love Ridonc and Roll? What if they were able to go further into the competition? As they take on more challenges, the twins wonder if they have any chance of coming in first place, or even winning the million dollar prize. Can they overcome all adversity and win the race?
1. I Love Ridonc and Roll-Alternate Ending

Author's Notes:

-Sometimes I wonder if I have too many ideas in my head... (notices readers) Oh. (clears throat) Welcome, ladies and gentlemen. Once again, my overactive mind is full of ideas. You guys get a new story, staring the Adversity Twins from Total Drama- The Ridonculous Race. I don't know about you, but I feel that these guys were eliminated way too soon. I feel like they should have lasted longer and that they deserve better. (I know why Emma chose to sabotage them, but still.) And since I've given other characters second chances, why not add these two adorkable guys to the party?

-Don't worry, Noah and Emma happening isn't completely doomed. And there may be other changes that make the story better as well.

Hope you enjoy. Let's start the show because this is- the Ridonuculous Race!

* * *

Things were not looking good for the Adversity Twins. Mickey and Jay didn't know what was more terrifying- the Goths new appearance, or that they were about to be eliminated. It was either them or the Reality TV Pros, Noah and Owen. The twins were up next to perform air guitar, and if they failed, it was over.

Mickey sat with his knees curled to his chest, arms around his legs, shaking in terror. "Can't go out there. I'll knock the whole city down!"

"Mickey," Jay began, kneeling and placing his hand on Mickey's shoulder. "you can do this. I know the school play was a disaster, but despite everything that went wrong- really really wrong- you were the best tree out there."

The younger twin faintly smiled. "Yeah? Me?"

"Everyone said so." The older twin stood up. "You're a natural. Now get out there and show that air guitar who's boss!"

Mickey stood up confidently and pretended to have a guitar in his hands. "Let's rock!"

Without even looking at the other competitors around him, he quickly went forth to the center of the stage. He breathed in and smiled. He tapped his right foot to set the beat, aided with the sound of a drum- One, two. One, two, three, four.

As the music started, Mickey began jamming out. He quickly moved his right hand as if he was actually playing the notes and soon began to shift up and down the neck of the guitar with his left hand. He gradually found his rhythm and his confidence grew. The applause meter above the stage slowly crept up to yellow, leaving it in the middle. His head banged and he was no longer doing the challenge simply because the million bucks was on the line- but he actually enjoyed it!

So much so that he didn't hear the conservation happening backstage.

"You can't just let him win!" Kitty stated. "You have to do something!"

"I can't- he's already on stage. If we try to interfere, we'll almost certainly be penalized, or worse, eliminated!" Emma sighed and lamented. "And besides, if I can't even confess to Noah or keep my head in the game because of him, maybe I should forget about him and move on. If you love something, set it free." Kitty softly gasped. "What is it?"

The younger sister pointed to her right, with a shocked Owen and an even more shocked Noah standing there.

"You... you love me?" Noah asked. Emma nodded in confirmation. "Then why didn't you say anything earlier?"

The view turned back to Mickey, still rocking out. As he did a successful floor slide, Emma answered, "Because... I was scared. Scared of losing focus on the race, scared to tell you because you wouldn't like me back, scared of... of being hurt." There was a brief pause as Mickey knelt while strumming the air guitar before Emma continued, "I told myself never to fall in love again..." He shifted to kneeling on one knee as he continued. "Not after being hurt all those years ago."

"Emma... I don't know what happened, but you don't deserve to be hurt." Noah said off-stage. Mickey stood up, still strumming his air guitar rapidly as the alarm sound was heard. Once the meter reached the red zone, he smashed the air guitar.

"Mickey!" Jay excitedly ran across the stage and hugged his little bro. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

The audience gave a nice, "Aw..." as two smiled and they went to the chill zone. An interview clip from them was shown, with the world background behind them.

"I still can't believe we won. I failed at that challenge four times." Mickey raised his arms triumphantly. "Yet I finally got it! Maybe I should do air guitar more often."

Jay nodded and said, "You should be proud of yourself, Mickey. I know I am, and I bet mom is too."

The scene switched to the twins smiling and standing on the carpet of completion. "Congratulations, Adversity Twins. I'm surprised you pulled it off." Don told them. "You're in 11th place, aka second to last. You live to race another day."

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison.

The backstage was shown with a sad Noah looking at a sad Emma in his arms. The girl had her eyes closed and she was crying, sobbing into his chest. Noah closed his eyes and gently stroked Emma's hair. Kitty stood sadly as Owen was on the verge of tears.

"How can this be so adorable, yet... so sad?" Kitty asked.

Owen bawled for a few moments as Don walked onto the stage, remaining calm as everyone else was saddened. "Reality TV Pros, I'm sorry to say this, but, you're out. It's curtain call."

"We realized that." Noah looked down sadly. "I should have realized that my feelings were getting in the way."

"Noah, please... don't blame yourself." Emma pleaded.

"I hate to say it, but I think he's right." Owen stated.

Noah looked at Don and then at Owen. "I know that my departure is inevitable, but before I go, there is something I must do." He turned to Emma and took her hand. "Emma, I love you. Win this race, for us."

He closed his eyes and kissed Emma who responded back with the same actions. The scene switched to a post-elimination interview with clips of Noah and Owen's time throughout the show.

"As reality shows go, that was real as reality shows get." Owen said.

"Before it started, I didn't have a girlfriend and now I do." Noah responded.

"I mean the million would have been nice, but money isn't everything." The scene switched to Noah and Owen walking through the streets of Iceland. "So what reality show are we going to do next?"

"Didn't I tell you? We've been asked to do the next season of-"

The camera cut to black, ending the episode.


	2. My Way or Zimbabwe

The camera showed the title card before going to the recap. The footage showed the Best Friends in the sauna with the Surfers, the Goths and Ice Dancers in the chill zone with Josee's Hawaiian lava rock, the Rockers rocking and celebrating their win, the Adversity Twins with Mickey rocking out and Jay hugging him on stage, and Noah and Emma's sweet yet sad embrace.

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race. Things got heated. The Goths found the source of all the Ice Dancer's bad luck, Josee's unlucky Hawaiian lava rock. Rock was surprised when his bud Spud surprisingly rocked. And while the adversity twins managed to survive another leg, Emma's heart broke as Noah and Owen were eliminated."

The scene returned to Don in the present. "Where will we go next and who will hate it the most? Find out now on the Ridonculous Race."

[cue intro]

* * *

[after intro]

"Welcome back to Finland's chill zone, where yesterday's triumphant winners, the Rockers, are ready to receive today's first travel tip." Don spoke as he approached Rock and Spud.

"I still can't believe it. We're in first place!" Rock exclaimed.

"We're in first place?" Spud asked. "Alright, we're killin' it! Waaaahoo!"

The scene switched to the confessional with the world background behind them as the Rockers rocked out.

Back at the Don Box, they got their travel tip.

"'Go to Helsinki Airport and catch the next flight to Zimbab-wee?'" Spud read.

A slideshow of Zimbabwe began, first showing the flag along with a picture of horned animals, a flower, a roaring lion and a large waterfall. It then showed Don on a rock at the edge of a waterfall.

"Located in southern Africa, Zimbabwe is home to stunning flora, exotic fauna, and majestic scenery. Once teams land, they have to drive here, to Victoria Falls, which is nearly twice the height of Niagara Falls. Hear that, North America? Your waterfalls are getting _owned_."

* * *

All the other teams had reached the Don Box, took their travel tips, and got cabs to the airport. As the Adversity Twins reached the Don Box, they got their tip and sped off in a taxi. The scene switched to the airport as the twins got their flight tickets.

"Starting out from last place is going to be tough, but I think we can do it." Jay spoke to his brother.

As the twins took their seats on the flight, Mickey looked around. "Hey, aren't there eleven teams left?"

"Unbeknownst to the other teams, the Ice Dancers are heading to Hawaii, trying to be rid themselves of their curse as everyone else is heading towards Africa. Once they touch down, they must take these jeeps to their next destination." Don narrated as the plane sequence was shown.

As the other ten teams touched down in Zimbabwe's airport, they all quickly dashed outside, where several jeeps waited to be driven to their next destination; Victoria Falls. The Best Friends, Rockers and Adversity Twins sped off, with Jay driving and Mickey navigating.

As the twins started the drive, the scene switched to the Rockers.

"Gun it dude, I wanna stay in first place!" Rock exclaimed.

"We're in first place?" Spud smiled. "Alright, we're killin it!"

The scene switched to Carrie and Devin.

"You navigate and I'll drive, cool?" Carrie asked.

Devin imitated a foreign accent. "Hey Devin. You Carrie. Ohhhh!"

Carrie chuckled quietly. "So adorbs."

"What?" he asked in his normal voice.

"Nothing. Go us! Whoo!"

As the camera went by, Carrie was shown nervous before the scene switched to Father and Son.

Dwayne smiled. "Africa. Wowzers! I've always wanted to go on safari."

"Yeah, this is seriously cool." Junior tried to get up. "I just wanna get up and see..."

"Uh uh, you stay on that keister mister. Seats are for sitting."

Although he was not shown speaking, Junior's voice led over into the interview. "My dad still treats me like I'm five, but I'm practically a man." He tugged on his jacket. "Check out my chest hair."

"Where?"

He pointed to where it was. "Right there. I mean, it's... it's blonde so it's hard to see."

"Uh-huh."

"It's there, trust me." Junior walked out of the interview area.

Dwayne laughed. "Kids."

"I am not a kid!" Junior yelled offscreen.

The Cadets were shown in front of the Haters, with the lady cops blocking their path every time they tried to pass them.

"Why aren't you too making out anymore? Got tired of the..." MacArthur started imitating kissing sounds, much to Sander's chagrin.

Sanders looked really annoyed, her smile turning to a frown. "Okay that's really distracting. Just sit there and help me navigate."

"It's a little something I like to call strategy."

The scene switched to a confessional with the world background behind them.

MacArthur tapped her finger to the side of her head. "We studied human behavior at the academy, so I know how much stress a person can take before they lose it." She inched two of her fingers together. "And these two are close. Really close." She lifted her arms in the air as her eyes went wonky. "One more little shove and it's welcome to Crazytown!"

"Would you pass them already?!" Stephanie ordered.

"She keeps blocking me!" Ryan retaliated. "What do you want me to do? Run them off a road?!"

"Yes!" They growled at each other. She pointed to a grass route. "Fine. There's a shortcut!"

"What shortcut?! There's no road!"

"So?! Take off your chicken hat and drive!"

"Chickens don't wear hats!"

"Ugh! I'm calling you a coward!"

"Well I'm calling you a whack-job!"

They twins the Haters driving off the road as they screamed at each other.

Sanders was surprised. "Woah!"

MacArthur smirked. "I didn't get an A in pysch for nothin'."

* * *

The scene switched to the Haters in the confessional interview room.

"You drive like a chicken-headed little girl!" Stephanie told him.

She imitated chicken noises, much to his annoyance.

* * *

The camera scene transitioned to the Rockers arriving at Victoria Falls.

"There it is!" Rock exclaimed upon reaching the Don Box.

A bunch of quick car honks in rapid succession were heard before a long honk was heard. Rock screamed as the Haters were rapidly approaching them.

"Stop!" Stephanie demanded.

Ryan slammed his foot on the brakes, stopping only a few feet away from Spud. He timidly asked, "Uh, hey guys. How's it going?"

Spud, who previously remained unfazed, screamed loudly.

The scene switched the Rockers in the confessional with the world background behind them.

"Spud, your reaction time is improving." Rock stated.

A montage began with Rock reading, walking around and drinking coffee.

"Thanks man." Spud said.

The scene went back to the top of the falls. "Your shortcut almost killed us!" Ryan exclaimed.

"But it didn't and we got here faster!" Stephanie argued.

While they were distracted, Rock pressed the button on the Don Box and read the tip to his partner. "We're going on a selfie safari!"

The scene switched to a prerecorded video of Don at the falls demonstrating the challenge.

"For this all-in challenge, teams must take the waterproof cameras in their glove departments, then get on a raft and ride over the falls while taking an epic self-ie!" A few terrified pictures of Don were shown, including one underwater. "Miss the shot and it's a long climb back up to try again." The scene showed him at the top of the falls on the rock.

"Then float downriver to Zambezi National Park, home of the elusive white rhino..." Brody stated.

"Where you'll take a picture with the rhino." Sanders finished.

The view turned back to Don. "Once teams have their selfies, it's a footrace to the carpet of completion where I'll inspect their photos. The last team to arrive, may be heading home."

The camera showed the waterfall from different before showing the Cadets, the Surfers, the Daters, the Rockers and Father and Son gasping at the falls.

"Woah." Geoff began.

"Wicked!" Brody exclaimed.

"Cool!" Junior smiled.

"Don't worry son, you'll be safe. All we need is crash-test dummies that look exactly like us and can take selfies."

Junior facepalmed as the other teams went forward.

The twins reached Victoria Falls at the same time as most of the other teams. They lifted their raft and made their way towards the Zambezi river bordering between Zambia and Zimbabwe before set it down onto the river. By the time they did, the Goths, Best Friends, Stepbrothers, and Sisters were in the river readying to take their waterfall selfies.

"Oh man..." Mickey said in fear.

Jay looked at his younger brother. "You have the camera right?"

Mickey began to panic. "Oh no, don't tell me I lost it."

"It should be in your glove box!" Kitty told them from her raft.

He ran over to it and retrieved the camera. "Oh. Thank you!"

Emma glared at her sister. "Did you have to tell them?"

Kitty frowned at her sister and retaliated in their defense, "I'm just trying to be sure they have a fair chance!"

The older sister grunted and turned away.

"Yeah, but how are you dorks going to get anywhere if you don't have your raft?" Chet asked.

"Huh?!" they asked in unison. They noticed their empty raft, floating away. "No, no, no, no, no..." They quickly stammered. The raft floated off the edge and down the waterfall without them.

"Oh no. Now what?" Mickey asked.

"Let's hitch a hide." Jay answered. "Emma, Kitty, can you give us a..."

"No!" Emma said, holding the camera in her hand.

The two went down the waterfall and took their selfie.

Jay looked around in despair. "Oh no. Now what?"

"Maybe should wait and hitch a ride with the Ice Dancers." Mickey suggested.

"We can't wait around for them. That'll take way too long. Let's just dive in."

The brothers held hands and jumped in as the other teams began to sail down the river with Mickey holding out the camera in the other hand.

A loud scream was Dwayne was heard. "JUNIOR!"

"Woah, what was that?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure." Jay answered. "You ready, Mickey?"

"I guess so."

As they reached the edge and fell down the waterfall, the twins snapped three pictures, screaming in terror as they went down.

The first one consisted of Jay falling off the raft while Mickey stayed in the raft. The second one consisted of both twins out of the raft with Jay lower and the raft turned upside down. The third one was similar to the second one, only the twins were farther down the waterfall.

They soon landed in the water, the raft landing upside down. Jay shoved the raft out off his head and frantically searched for his brother. "Mickey! Mickey!" Luckily, he quickly resurfaced. "Mickey! You're okay!" Jay smiled upon seeing him. "Did you get the photos?"

The younger brother lifted up the camera held in his left hand. "I did."

The twins swam to the shore and examined the photos. "Alright, part one, done. Now to get a selfie with a rhino."

* * *

"As all the other teams float downriver to take their selfies, the Ice Dancers are stuck between a lava rock and a far away place." Don narrated.

The Ice Dancers were shown on the beaches of Hawaii.

"Okay, is this where you found it?" Jacques asked.

"I think so." Josee answered, about to throw the rock. "Let's just do it."

He grabbed her wrist. "Wait!" She stopped. "You can't just dump it out! We need some kind of ceremony! An offering to the gods."

"Ugh, fine!"

The scene switched to the two of them dancing around a rock pillar with the lava rock on top. The two gently clapped their hands. The dance continued until the ground shook and a puff of smoke came from the volcano.

"Look! A sign! We've been forgiven!"

"Back to the airport! This race isn't going to win itself!"

The two quickly ran off.

* * *

Back at the falls, all of the teams were preparing to take their waterfall selfies. Well, most of them.

"Get in the boat!" Stephanie demanded.

Ryan was shown eating. "Let me finish my apple."

"Get... in.. the boat!"

"You wouldn't!" She thwacked him into the river with the oar. "Ahh!" He coughed before yelling, "You're pure evil!"

After he fell down the waterfall, the scene switched to a confessional of the Haters with the world background behind them.

"I'm not sure if this comes through on screen, but sometimes Ryan annoys me." Stephanie told them.

The scene switched to Stephanie and MacArthur at the top of the falls.

"Nice swing sister." MacArthur complimented. "Just one question- how you gonna get that team selfie now?"

Stephanie gasped in realization and the scene switched to her quickly rowing her raft. "Ryan!" She got out her camera. "Say cheese!"

She managed to successfully snap a picture of them. MacArthur smiled. "Man, I love that team! Talk about no holds barred!"

Many of the teams were shown in the river, including the Cadets, Surfers, Best Friends and the Goths in rafts.

* * *

"As more teams face their fears, our last place team is in fear of getting of eliminated." Don narrated as the scene switched from the river to an airplane in the sky.

The Ice Dancers slammed the door to the cockpit open. "You need to fly this thing faster!"

"You're not allowed in here!" the pilot exclaimed.

Josee scoffed. "Do you know who we are?"

The pilot smirked. "Aren't you those figure skaters who lost the gold at the Olympics by half a point?"

"Just fly faster!" Jacques yelled offscreen.

* * *

A montage of teams taking waterfall selfies was shown, showing the Cadets, Stepbrothers, Surfers and Goths.

The scene switched back to Dwayne, climbing the rock. "There's no way that lion ate Junior. Uh-uh. The family rule is if you get separated, go back to the last place you saw each other." He told himself, Just go to the top of the falls and he'll be there."

Meanwhile, Junior, no longer covered in life jackets, was peacefully floating down the river, humming contentedly.

"Hey, I knew you were going to.." He realized who it was. "Oh hey."

"Hey Junior." Carrie greeted.

"Where's your dad?" Devin asked.

"We got separated." Junior answered. And the family rule is if you get separated, go to your destination."

"You're all alone out here?" Carrie asked.

"Yep. Just me and my chest hair."

* * *

The scene transitioned to the airport and a plane landed.

"As everyone else has started the rhino challenge, our last place Ice Dancers have finally landed in Africa."

"Out of the way flight stewardess! We're in a race!" Josee exclaimed.

* * *

A montage was shown of the teams, sans the Ice Dancers, looking for the rhino. The Surfers peaked through grass trying to find their target. Devin carried Carrie on his shoulder as Junior walked alongside them. The stepbrothers were seen punching a snake before it coiled and tried to suffocate Lorenzo. At the end of the montage, the Goths were shown in the top square shading themselves with an umbrella with the nervous Adversity Twins in the bottom left and the confident Sisters in the bottom right.

"Remind me, do we have to get both of us in the photo?" Mickey asked.

"I'm not sure." Jay answered. "Let's take two separate ones just in case."

"Now then, let's move."

An hour or so passed, and eventually, the twins found the tired rhino. Mickey held out the camera in front of them and they snapped a selfie of them with the rhino. They began running to the chill zone.

* * *

The scene switched to the Cadets and the Surfers crashing on the carpet of completion.

"First place to the Cadets. Second place to the surfer dudes." Don announced. Groans were heard from Geoff, Brody, Sanders and MacArthur before Don looked at the one of the cameras. "One question." He turned to Geoff. "How do you keep your hat on when plunging over Victoria Falls?"

The scene switched to a confessional with the world background behind the Surfers. Geoff held a clear white bottle in his hands.

"White stallion mold. Will hold, mold and won't cost you gold." Geoff answered.

The Best Friends and Junior reached the carpet of completion.

"Third place to the Best Friends. Junior, I'm sorry but both team members must be present before you can be counted for."

"My dad's not here? Uh-oh..."

* * *

"Junior!"

He screamed as a rhino chased after him. A montage of pictures began.

"Fourth!" Haters.

"Fifth!" Sisters.

"Sixth!" Adversity Twins.

"You're seventh!" Stepbrothers.

"Eighth!" Goths.

"Ninth place." Rockers.

The scene transitioned to Rock and Spud at the carpet of completion. "Nine teams down, only two remain." Don shrugged as he looked at Junior. "Well, one and a half."

"Come on Dad, where are you?"

Dwayne was shown frantically searching for Junior as the Ice Dancers quickly and gracefully completed both parts of the challenge.

Josee spotted the chill zone. "There!" The camera showed the chill zone. "We're going to make it!"

Jacques noticed Dwayne holding onto a rhino horn running right behind them. "We did not fly to Hawaii for nothing! RUN!"

Junior sighed as they approached the chill zone. "Here come the Ice Dancers. Looks like it's over."

"Maybe not. Look!" pointed out Dwayne holding on tightly to the horn of a white rhino.

Junior brightened up. "Dad?"

The rhino ran over the Ice Dancers.

"Ugh! I hate Rhinos." Jacques said.

The Rhino widened his eyes, skidded to a stop and sent Dwayne flying.

He turned to the Ice Dancers and they ran away, Jacques exclaimed, "I love Rhinos. I love Rhinos!"

"Junior! I'm sorry we couldn't finish the challenge, but I couldn't take pictures. I just had to find you!"

Junior tossed the camera to Don. "Who says we didn't finish?"

"Tenth place!" Don told them.

The Ice Dancers continued running away from the rhino. "Rhinos are my friend!" they exclaimed.

The scene switched to a confessional of Father and Son with the world background behind them as Dwayne gave his son a hug around his neck.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" He let Junior go. "Now, we just have to make sure that your mom never sees this episode." He hugged Junior even tighter this time. "Ever!"

Junior's face turned purple. "Yeah, okay dad, that's enough."

The scene switched to a tired and scratched up Jacques and Josee panting before throwing their camera to Don. "And stay down!" Josee told the rhino.

"Jacques and Josee..." Don began.

"We know." Jacques cut him off.

"Eleventh. Last." Josee buried her face in her hands. "Eliminated."

"We just want our fans and our country to know that we tried our very best! And we wish..."

"Good news! It's a non-elimination round!" Don told them.

The two cheered ecstatically before the scene switched to a confessional with the world background behind them.

"Our luck has changed! We're back!" Josee proclaimed.

"And stronger than ever!" Jacques added.

"Now nothing will stop us on our quest for gold! All those other teams are..."

"Going down!" they finished in unison, before laughing evilly.

They continued laughing as the scene switched back to them at the chill zone with Don. "Well that's creepy. But can they creep their way back to the top? Find out here on- the Ridoniculous Race!" The host smiled for the camera, ending the episode.


	3. The Shawshank Ridonc-tion, Part 1

Author's Notes:

-To Guest- No guarantees on Kitty and Mickey getting together, but I'll consider it.

-Also, some of these episodes will be broken up into two or more chapters simply for suspense purposes and making sure they don't get too long. Hope you enjoy the first part!

Now then, let's begin.

* * *

The camera showed the title card before going to the recap. The footage showed the Cadets running, a fearful Dwayne looking at a lion, Stephanie hitting Ryan with an oar, the Cadets coming in first, Dwayne and Junior's reunion, their confessional, and the Ice Dancers returning the lava rock before showing them at the chill zone.

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race. Dwayne feared he lost junior for good, and Stephanie tried to lose Ryan for good. The Cadets came in first, and after reuniting in Africa, Dwayne realized that his little boy is becoming a little man. After a detour to return their cursed Hawaiian lava rock, the Ice Dancers came in last, but it was a non-elimination round, so they're still in it."

Don was shown walking as the icons of the eleven remaining teams. "We're halfway through the race, and these teams are halfway closer to winning a million dollars. I have no idea what'll happen next, but we're about to find out. Right here on- the Ridonculous Race."

[cue intro]

* * *

[after intro]

"We're back in Zambezi National Park, where yesterday's winners are about to receive their first travel tip." Don said as he approached the cadets.

Sanders had a voice over leading to a confessional at the chill zone as the cadets got fired up. "I hope their camera crew is in shape, because from here on, we're gonna double time it!'

MacArthur was doing some leg exercises in the background. "Time to warm up the gloots."

Sanders pressed the button to get the tip. "We're going to Australia! Yes!"

A slideshow began with Australia's flag before showing a picture of the Sydney Opera House, a rock formation and a koala in a tree.

"Australia. Home to the unique Sydney Opera House, Ayers Rock, and disturbingly cute koalas." The koala attacked the camera, causing it black out. Don continued as a bus rolled behind him. "Teams must travel by bus to Zimbabwe Harare Internal Airport to book their flight to Melbourne." He was shown in Australia. "Once here, find this Don Box to see what's up _dune under_!"

The Surfers got their tip.

"I guess now we'll have to double-double time it!" Sanders told her partner.

"Yeah, we're gonna fourthiable time it!" MacArthur agreed. The scene switched to her knocking on the bus door. "Open up!" The door opened, only to reveal the bus driver with his feet up reading a newspaper. "Come on, man!" She took the paper from him as they got on the bus. "Are you mindless or just lazy?"

A slideshow began showing a montage teams in different boxes, starting with the Sisters and then moving onto the Adversity Twins, Stepbrothers, Goths, Rockers, and Father and Son. The twins were shown smiling, with Mickey holding the tip.

The teams were shown running to the bus. "More and more teams receive their tip and get on the bus, but before they can leave, they'll have to wait for the last team to arrive."

Jacques and Josee were shown wearing black and dark grey versions of their ice dancer uniforms and shades as they waved to their fans back home. Mickey stood beside Kitty as she, Lorenzo, MacArthur, Junior and Ennui took in their new look.

The scene switched to the Ice Dancers in the interview room.

"The pink was too friendly, and the black screams, 'Get out of our way!'" Josee explained.

"And washes with similar colors." Jacques added.

The bus was shown driving along as Junior said to his dad, "Stick with me today. I don't want you getting lost again."

"What. But.. what. I wasn't the one getting.." Dwayne sputtered.

The scene switched to the interview room.

"For the record, I don't have a welcome with directions. I have a problem _following _directions. Totally different. It's just part of my handsomely rugged charm. Oh my doughy, middle-aged charm?" Junior smiled and nodded. "I'll take it."

The travel montage was shown, with the worried twins behind the sisters.

"Go!" Emma shouted.

"Let's roll!" Jay said.

"Move it!" Chet exclaimed.

"Hurry!" Dwayne said.

"All teams are now aboard the same thirteen hour flight to Melbourne, Australia." Don narrated. "Sleeping would be beneficial, but I'm giving them something to worry about instead."

An air horn went off, waking up Mickey from his slumber.

"Ahh!"

"Attention teams, this is a boomerang." a recording of Don began. "Find one attached to your travel tip, and you can use it at the next Don Box to send another team back to repeat the previous challenge."

"I want one!" Josee declared.

The scene switched to Sanders. "If we get a boomerang, we need to..."

"Use it on the Ice Dancers." MacArthur finished.

"Access the situation and pick the team we feel..."

"Or the Ice Dancers."

"Will you please let me finish...?"

"Off the Ice Dancers with the boomerang, absolutely."

Sanders sighed as the scene transitioned to the plane landing in Australia and the teams running to the Don Box.

"Devin, I need to..." Carrie began.

She was shoved aside as MacArthur got a tip.

"Taxi!" They quickly got a ride and sped off. Devin read the tip. "Stop in at Geelong Maximun Security."

"Geelong Prison closed in 1991, but during it's 146 years of operation, it was the most brutal and violent lockup on Earth. Now it's an extreme travel hot spot!" He walked into a cell, with the door slamming behind him. "As teams arrive, they'll be thrown into cells, each equipped with one of four methods of escape- tunnels, trapdoors, hidden tools or bars." Don was now nearby a river. "Once they break out of their cell, they're free to make their way to today's final Don Box near the Barwon River. Boomerangs can only be used here. Once they pass this point, the boomerang expires. And as a special bonus treat..."

"First team to today's chill zone gets to make a phone call home." Jay said.

"Nice. Maybe we can win and call mom." Mickey optimistically stated.

"She must feel really lonely without us."

The scene switched to clogged traffic. "Oh man, traffic." Devin complained. "Hey driver, I'll give you a big tip if you pass these guys."

The taxi driver smirked and put his foot on the gas petal, increasing speed to get around the cars.

"So Devin, I... I know that..."

The car rumbled. "Yeah!" Devin cheered. "Pass these guys too! I love it!"

"Yeah.." She chuckled. "Speaking of love, um I.."

Carrie fell over as the car weaved in and out of the lanes. "Driver, put on some racing music." Devin requested.

He turned up the knob on the radio, playing rapid banjo music.

Carrie sighed. "Maybe the later."

The scene switched to the Cadet's cab with a boomerang on it.

"If we win the phone call, I'd like to call my grandmother." Sanders told her partner. "She's really old and her health..."

"I'd call my cat, Mr. Princess." MacArthur suggested.

"But we only get one call."

"We'll flip for it."

"My grandmother is sick. And your cat is... a cat!" Sanders reasoned. "He won't even know you called him."

"I'll know." MacArthur held up a coin. "Heads or tails?

The scene switched to the Best Friends arriving at the prison. After they got out, the taxi drove off.

"Thank you. That was very scary." She made a brief solo confession to the camera as Devin ran off. "I have to tell Devin how I feel as soon as I can. If we win today and he calls Shelley, it could disrupt everything that's happening between us." She ran up to him and soon thereafter, they were handcuffed by two different guards.

"Welcome to Geelong." a guard told them.

The door was shut in the Best Friends' faces.

"You check for trapdoors, I'll look for a loose bar." Devin instructed.

Two more cabs, both with kangaroos on them, arrived at Geelong prison. It was the Adversity Twins and the Ice Dancers.

Jay looked at the doors. "Huh? Why are the doors closed? Shouldn't they be open so we can..?" He was then handcuffed, along with Jacques and Josee. "Oh."

Mickey gulped as he was handcuffed.

A montage began with the Goths, Rockers, Sisters and Father and Son being put behind bars. The last group had a worried expression. "As teams are cuffed and lead into Geelong, most go peacefully." Don told the audience. "Others not so much."

The Stepbrothers were shown running away. Ryan was handcuffed, only for Stephanie to kick a guy in the crotch. She was tazed from behind and knocked down before being handcuffed. Sanders was handcuffed by another guard, as MacArthur kicked said officer down. Another retaliated by tackling her.

MacArthur stood with her hands on the bars. "It wasn't personal. I mean, yeah, it was your face I punched in. But I still respect you as a follow officer of the law cause you only cried a little. Super manly dude!"

"Are you gonna mock him all day, or should we maybe find a way out of here?" Sanders asked her.

"Uh, pretty sure there's time for both." MacArthur responded as Sanders checked the walls. "Sometimes I wish you were a little more fun."

"Well, I wish you were more professional." she complained. "Stop insulting and punching people! Can't you just play nice for one day?"

She smirked. "I play nice with you all the time."

"Can you please keep it down? We're trying to think." Josee said from a nearby cell.

"Don't worry. Trying anything for the first time is hard." MacArthur roasted.

Sanders glared at MacArthur in the interview room. "Come on, that one was a gimme."

The scene switched to the stepbrothers, with Chet slamming Lorenzo's head into the bars.

"Ow!"

"If your thick head won't break us out, nothing will." Chet theorized.

"Better check the walls." Lorenzo responded.

"Ow! Hey!" The two began to fight. "Let go!"

"You let go!"

Both were shown in a headlock with each other. "I can't breathe!"

"Neither can I!"

The two got up, panting. Lorenzo stated, "I think we're really trapped."

"Well lucky for you, I have a plan to get us out." Chet declared.

"Oh yeah, well I have a good plan."

"Oh yeah, well mine's awesome."

"Mine's awesome good."

They point their fingers at each other as Chet continued, "Okay, let's say our plans on three."

"Least stupid plan wins."

"Agreed. One..."

"Two..."

"Three."

They pointed at the bar and put their hands forth before folding their arms and answered at the same time, "We put a mirror up to the bar so the guard thinks he locked himself in and opens the cell!" They gasped in unison.

Lorenzo looked at his stepbrother in shock. "Did just come up with the same geniusness idea?"

"Yes." Chet raised an eyebrow. "Favorite dinosaur ninja movie?"

Both answered, "Dinosaur Ninja 4- Rise of the Caveman Wizard!"

They gasped in unison again.

"Best anti-zombie weapon?" Lorenzo asked.

"Chainsaw missle-launcher, duh!" they answered simultaneously again.

They gasped in unison yet again.

Chet began stuttering in disbelief. "Did... did we just stop hating each other?"

"Yes?" Lorenzo answered.

"Guards! We need a mirror!" they cried out before the screen cut to commercial.

* * *

When the camera started rolling again, the twins were shown in their cell. Jay stood at the cell entrance rattling the bars as Mickey tried shifting the floor titles to see if any of them were trapdoors.

"Okay, it's not the bars. There's no trapdoor." Jay concluded. "Maybe there's a tool?"

"I don't think there is one." The camera shifted to a torn apart bed with sheets laid to the side and ripped up pillows. "We've tried everything. There really is no way out!"

"It feels like the answer's right in front our faces and we just can't see it."

Mickey lamented, "I hate to say it, but it looks like this is the end for us."

"We're not giving up. It's not over til it's over."

Back at the Stepbrother's cell, the stepbrothers were taking turns roasting the guard.

"You probably don't have a mirror because you're so funny looking!" Lorenzo taunted.

"I'm glad I don't have your face on my head." Chet roasted.

"Yeah, if I had your face, I'd... do something about it."

"Like go to the face-changing doctor."

The two turned away from the cell door as Lorenzo smirked. "That verbal beat-down was insane!"

"The word NATO of slams." Chet agreed.

"Yeah, I bet when he wakes up tomorrow, he'll be in a coma!"

"Dibs on the bottom bunk!"

Chet fell though the bed and onto the ground and the two just laughed.

"Could've been worse." Lorenzo threw himself on the top bunk. "Imagine if..."

The top bed collapsed with the trapdoor and the Stepbrothers found themselves falling down a dark tunnel.

"The Stepbrothers find the trap door in their cell..." Don began.

"Ow!"

"...and land their way into first place." The camera showed Ryan rattling the bars, Rock looking at the water in the toilet, Brody tapping the wall, and Ennui looking under the bed. "But other teams continue to search, getting more and more desperate."

The scene switched to the Ice Dancers in their cell.

"Josee, listen." Jacques tapped his foot on one of the tiles. "Does this spot sound different to you?"

Josee's fist shock as she breathed. "It's like there's no air in here. Do prisoners not get air?" She ran over to Jacques and started shaking him. "Is that part of going to jail? No air?!"

"There's plenty of air." He looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just want some air!" She sniffed. "It's these bars! They're blocking the air!

"I don't think..."

She grabbed him by his shirt and shook him again. "They're using air-blocking bars! I gotta get out!

She slammed herself against the bars. "Jossee, stop! You're going to..." A smash was heard as she broke through. "Find the way out! Yes!"

Jacques stepped out of the cell as Josee breathed in, smiling. "Air..."

"Wait!" Sanders called out. "If you help us now, we'll owe you one. You have my word."

"On one condition." Josee said and she and Jacques folding their arms. "I wanna hear your partner say that ice dancing is the best sport in the world."

MacArthur laughed. "You think it's a sport?"

"MacArthur! Come on!" the good cop exclaimed.

The bad cop turned away from the bars. "Nope. Never. Not happening."

"Hey, we could be stuck in here for hours." Sanders reasoned. "This is our get-out-of-jail free card. All you have to do is play nice for ten seconds!"

MacArthur sighed. "Fine." She went to the cell door, quickly sputtering out, "Ice dancing is the best sport in the world."

"Like you mean it. And louder." Josee commanded.

MacArthur responded cheerfully, "Ice dancing is the best sport in the world!"

"And who is the best ice dancer?" Josee asked.

She softly growled. "You are." She responded with more enthusiasm. "You are the best ice dancer in the world!"

"That is so nice of you to say." She and Jacques began to walk away from them. "Buh-bye."

MacArthur seized up in anger. "Ah! I knew it!"

"You promised to help us!" Sanders reminded them.

"I am." Josee told them. "I'm helping you go home."

The camera showed a worried Sanders before switching to her and MacArthur in the interview room, the latter extremely mad. "I warned you about those dirty, lousy, no good ice-for-brains jerks!"

"You did and you were right." Sanders folded her arms. "We're never playing nice with them again!"

The scene switched Devin rattling the bed.

"Come on, we need to win this round." Devin said.

"Or we could take a break. Breaks are good, right?" Carrie asked. "And um, I need to tell you something..."

Devin ripped apart a pillow and found a handsize saw. "Yes!" He picked it up. "So what'd you need to tell me?"

Carrie got out her letter and began to read as Devin began to saw at the bars. "Growing up together, I remember many things like how happy you were when your training wheels went off your bike, or when you wore your favorite shirt backwards for a whole school year, but the one thing I can't remember is... a time when I wasn't in love with you." She looked around, not seeing her crush. "Devin? Did you hear that?"

"No, tell me later! Come on, homie!"

Carrie frowned as the scene switched to the twins. Mikey sat on the bed curled up in a ball, looked dejected and defeated. Jay was still looking for the exit.

"Nothing in the sink." He tried to pull the mirror off the wall. "This mirror doesn't move... Come on, where's the exit?"

The sound of bricks crumbling was heard, along with the Sisters coughing as the dust faded.

Emma looked frustrated. "We broke into another cell?"

"Oh, it's the twins. Hi guys." Kitty cheerfully said.

"Oh, um, hi." Mickey stammered.

He smiled sheepishly at her, and Kitty warmly smiled back. A pink glow was faintly seen as romantic music began to play, before stopping suddenly.

"Have you guys found a way out yet?" Emma asked.

"Not yet." Mickey sadly answered. He smiled as he said, "But we're working on it."

A tabbing sound was heard. "Hey, Mickey! I think I found something! Come here!" Jay said to his younger brother. He got up and went over by the toilet. "Alright. Pull!"

The twins heaved and threw the toilet aside.

Mickey smiled. "Looks like we found it." The camera shifted We're going down."

"Ew!" Kitty exclaimed.

"It's okay, The prison's been closed for decades. No one's been using the toilets."

"Well then. Let's go!"

"Ladies first?" Mickey offered.

The sisters jumped down, going off screen, and the twins followed behind them.

The scene switched to the Stepbrothers at the Don Box.

Chet got the tip. "We're in first place! Sweet!"

"You're the coolest brother ever!" Lorenzo stated.

"'All-in; Craft a Raft.'" Chet read.

"For today's second challenge, teams must construct a raft and sail it down the Barwon River to today's chill zone. Last team to arrive here at the carpet of completion may be eliminated."

The scene switched back to the stepbrothers as Lorenzo suggested, "Forget the raft. Let's build a floating spaceship!"

Chet gasped. "It's like you're inside my brain, taking my ideas before I have them!"

The scene switched to them in the interview room. "We should have our own theme song!

"Totally! _Stepbrothers, stepbrothers, we're the stepbrotherrrrssssss! Yeah!_"

"That was genius!"

The two shared a high-five before switching to the Cadets.

MacArthur was shown ripping apart a bed in the cadet's cell.

"See what happens when you play nice?! People walk all over you!"

"Okay, so there's no tool in the bedding, so look somewhere else." Sanders reasoned.

"I wasn't looking for a way out I was just mad. You want a way out? Here!" Sanders tensed as MacArthur broke the wall and held it in her hands. "After you!"

"If you think that was impressive, I'd lift a boat." MacArthur said in the interview room. "If I could kiss my own gloots, I would. You wanna kiss em?"

Sanders responded in disgust before the scene shifted to the Adversity Twins and the Sisters in the sewers. As the sisters walked forth, Mickey looked at Kitty with a goofy grin. He heard a growl

"What was that?" Mickey asked in panic.

"It sounded like a crocodile." Kitty told him.

Mickey began to whimper.

"We better hurry then." Emma said.

She and Jay ran ahead. Kitty gently took Mickey's hand, and he felt a lot calmer thereafter. The two ran to catch up with their respective partners.

"Full impulse captain." Chet announced.

"Prepare to engage transwarp drive, Mr. Chet!" Lorenzo stated.

"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!"

"Red alert! Red alert!

"This is so awesome!"

The two high-fived and continued their game. As Don narrated, the scene shifted to the Sisters with wood and rope in their hands passing by Father and Son and the Surfer Dudes. It then shifted into a four square grid, with the Goths on the top left painting their raft black. In the top right, Stephanie was reaching for tools as a nervous Ryan continued building the raft. In the lower left, Junior looked disappointed as his father gave him a single piece of wood. And in the lower right, Jay quickly hammered some nails in as Mickey placed a wood plank down.

"As the Stepbrothers celebrate falling from first to second place, more teams have busted out of jail and have gone into the raft building business." The scene showed the Adversity Twins and the Sisters. "But while most of the teams are setting sail for the Chill Zone, the Rockers are still in jail."

The scene transitioned to the Rockers, with the bedding ripped up and feathers from a ripped pillow everywhere.

"Aw man. We've looked everywhere. We're not finding anything." Rock said. "I hate to say it, but this might be it for us."


	4. The Shawshank Ridonc-tion, Part 2

Author's Notes:

-Sorry this chapter was late. I'm trying to do these chapters about once a month or so. Let's see if I can get two in to make it up to you!

* * *

The scene switched to the Ice Dancers headed towards the Don Box.

"There's the Don... Ahh!" She fell face-first into the mud, hearing MacArthur laugh afterward. "Who laughed?"

"I believe you mean, 'Whom Laughed'?" MacArthur retaliated.

Mud was thrown in the officer's face as Josee chuckled at her.

"Alright, that's it!" MacArthur advanced forward.

"MacArthur, wait!" Sanders called out.

But she payed no heed to her partner. Instead of punching her like Sanders thought she would, she held up the boomerang and pointed it at Josee. "I Boomerang you!"

"What?!" Jacques exclaimed.

"They got the boomerang?!" Josee exclaimed at the same time.

MacArthur fiercely glared at them. "Guess no one told you- you mess with the cadets, you get booked."

Josee screamed in anger as MacArthur smirked.

The scene showed MacArthur still smirking in the interview room. Sanders had a content expression on her face.

"Man, who knew revenge could be so sweet?" MacArthur asked.

The scene switched to the Ice Dancers standing in a different cell, with Josee no longer having mud on her face.

"With the Ice Dancers being boomeranged, they are returned to Geelong and placed in the mother of all cells; The Black Hole." The door slammed on their face. Jacques and Josee began searching frantically for a way out and the Rockers were shown tapping the wall of their cell. "For the Ice Dancers and the Rockers, the race for not last begins."

The two looked around their cell, with four boxes, one in each corner of the room.

"Not again!" Josee cried out.

"There has to be something here..." Jacques said.

The scene switched to the Best Friends rowing down the river.

"There's the chill zone." Devin said. "Come on, homie!"

Taking Carrie by the hand, the two ran to the carpet of completion.

"First place to the Best Friends." Don announced. "Congrats!"

"Yeah!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Wahoo!" Devin exclaimed simultaneously.

Don handed them a cellphone. "You've won the phone call home."

Devin took the phone. "I'm gonna call Shelley, cool? Cool." He frowned. "Aw, it keeps going to her voicemail."

"You can keep trying until you reach someone."

"Devin," Carrie blushed. "I really need to tell you something before you talk to her..."

The scene switched to the Stepbrothers.

"Collusive systems activation guidance guiding now." Chet stated.

"Affirmative. You cleared for docking merger alignment proceedings." Lorenzo responded.

"I wonder if Don will let us keep our spaceship."

However, as they docked, they hit the wooden platform, causing the entire ship to crumble and the two to fall in the river.

They screamed in unison and embraced each other. "No!"

The scene switched to them at the Chill Zone, with Lorenzo asking, "Wow! How cool did we just look?"

"So cool!" Chet answered.

"Not really." Don retorted. "But second place..."

"Yeah!" they exclaimed.

The scene switched to the two of them singing in the interview. "Stepbrothers, stepbrothers, we're the stepbrothers! Yeahhhhhhh!"

They high-fived before the scene switched to the Ice Dancers in their cell.

"Alright, it looks like there's a window up there!" Jacques pointed to a trap door way above them.

Josee looked at her partner. "But how do we get there?"

Jacques looked at the boxes in the room. "Maybe we're supposed to stack the boxes- like Tetris!"

The scene switched to all four boxes stacked in a vertical column. Josee climbed up to the top of the box tower and extended her hands to Jacques. He took them and climbed up the tower.

The scene switched to the Sisters running to the Chill Zone, with the Adversity Twins right behind them.

"3rd place!" Don said to the sisters.

"4th!" The twins.

A montage of still shots with each team occurred as more and more players completed the 2nd challenge.

"5th!" Cadets.

"6th!" Father and Son.

"Can I please just tell you..." Carrie began, only to be ignored.

"Come on... Pick up!" Devin pleaded.

"Haters in 7th!" Don announced.

"8th!" The Surfers were shown hugging.

"9th!" The Goths were shown with unemotional expressions.

The scene switched back to Devin, who was still trying to call Shelley.

"Voicemail again!" Devin groaned in frustration.

"You can keep trying, but once the final team checks in..." Don looked at his watch. "time's up."

Devin called again anxiously.

"Is it bad that I hope he runs out of time?" Carrie asked the audience.

The scene switched to the Rockers, still trapped in their cell.

"Aw man, we've tried everything." Rock said. "I hate saying it, but it's over."

"No. There's no way it can be over!"

Spud threw the bed aside and jumped on the ground. "Ahh!"

"Spud!" Rock dived jumped in after him, and landed on his own two feet. "Spud, are you okay?!"

Spud got up from the ground. "I think so!"

"Good! Then we better hurry!" Rock ran off-screen. "We don't have much time!"

The scene switched to a split screen; on the left was Josee reaching from the top of the trapdoor, pulling Jacques up as the right side showed the Rockers running through the sewers. The scene transitioned to Josee pounding nails in a formed plank of word as the Rockers built their raft. The Ice Dancers paddled quickly, being a few steps ahead of the Rockers.

The scene transitioned to Devin waiting at the phone with Don observing from afar.

"Shelley? Oh thanks Ashton." He turned to Don. "Ashton's her tennis instructor, he's just getting her now." He turned his left ear back to the phone. "Shelly, hi! It's me, Devin. I miss you so much. Woah whoo what? No, we never broke up! You're dating who? Ashton?! No, please... don't! Wait!" Shelly hung up on him and Don took the phone. "Wait, I need to call her back!"

"Sorry, one phone call only. So, how's the girlfriend?"

"She dumped me! For her tennis instructor!" He sobbed into Don's shoulder.

"Woah, the tennis instructor?! That never happens!"

Devin continued sobbing.

"Maybe I'll tell him now." Carrie heard Devin sobbing even louder. "Or maybe I'll wait for him to stop sobbing. Yeah, I'm gonna wait."

"As the Rockers and Ice Dancers race down the river, it's a dead heat for not-last-place."

The Ice Dancers paddled quickly and docked at the end of the river, with the Rockers not too far behind them. The Ice Dancers made it to the carpet of completion.

"10th place!" Don told them.

Jacques wiped away some sweat from his forehead. "Phew. That was close."

The scene switched to them in the interview room.

"10th place twice in a row is shameful." Jacques told them.

"Looks like we now have two objectives-" Josee began. "Take the gold, and knock those cadets out."

The Rockers were shown running to the carpet of completion.

"Rock, Spud, I'm sorry to say this, but you are out."

"Aw man..."

"Drat... We were so close..." Spud lamented.

"So close yet so far. Failure for the Rockers and heartbreak for Devin! Who knows what will happen next? You don't, so join us next time for more, here on- the Ridonculous Race!"

Devin was heard sobbing before the camera showed footage of the Rockers.

"Getting kicked off was lame, but I'm proud of Spud." Rock told the audience. "At first, I was all, 'Dude!' And then I was all, 'No way!' And then I was like, 'Whaat?'"

"Thanks dude." Spud said. "Maybe we'll win this thing!"

"We just lost." Rock reminded him.

"Oh yeah. I really could have used the million."

The two were shown walking past the Geelong prison. "Well, time to get back to the basement." Rock stated as they got into a taxi. "Better enjoy it while we can!"

"Yeah!"


	5. Down and Outback, Part 1

The camera showed the title card before going to the recap. The scene showed various teams in jail before showing MacArthur boomerang-ing the Ice Dancers and the Stepbrothers giving each other a high five in the interview room. The scene showed the best friends and Devin sobbing, before showing the Rockers in their cell and them being eliminated.

"Last time on the Ridonculous Race, our teams were sent to big house, and friends became enemies. Enemies became friends. And with the power of love inside him, Devin won the phone call to his special lady, who dumped him... for the tennis instructor! It was really sad, and it still is. One could argue, however, that the Rockers having their final performance was even sadder."

The view switched to Don and Devin on a farm, the latter of which was still sobbing. "I still can't believe it. The tennis instructor! That never happens! Ha!" Don smiled to the camera. "Which team will be dumped this week?"

Devin sobbed even louder, causing the host to frown. "Man, this is just sad." He put a paper bag of a picture of Devin smiling over the heartbroken man's head. "Much better." He turned back the camera with his arms wide open. "This is- the Ridonculous Race!"

He gave the camera his brightest smile.

[cue intro]

* * *

[after intro]

"We're back in Australia and the winners of last round are the first to get a travel tip." Don announced.

Carrie shoved the paper-bagged Devin to the Don Box. "Hey, maybe grabbing the first tip will help you feel better? You wanna try it?" Devin sobbed harder, inadvertently slamming his head onto the button of the Don Box and it dispensed a tip. "Or maybe I can get it." Carrie took the tip.

The scene switched to an interview, with a sobbing Devin hugging a tree.

"Shelly dumped Devin which is horrible..." She smiled. "But also amazing! He might not think it's amazing yet, but he will. Just watch."

Back at the farm, Carrie was trying to console Devin. "Come on, it's not the end of the world." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You've got so many people who care about you."

"Hey, you're right." Devin answered. "I bet she didn't even dump me. I probably misheard her."

"Uh..."

"Just wait till I tell Shelley about this." He started walking away. "We are gonna laugh and laugh..."

"Well that backfired..." Carrie lamented.

Chet came up running, with Lorenzo not too far behind him. "Move already! Me and my awesome bro are up!"

The scene switched to them in the interview room.

"We used to hate each other big time." Chet said as Lorenzo nodded in agreement. "But now we're super Bros ultimate supreme edition."

"We have our own theme song!" Lorenzo told them.

The two sang their song. "Stepbrothers! Stepbrothers! We're the Stepbrothers!"

"We even made tattoos of each other's faces with markers!" Lorenzo added.

They lifted up their shirts, only to see that Chet had drawn his own face instead of Lorenzo's.

"Uh, I thought we were doing our own faces." he nervously answered.

The scene switched to them getting the tip.

"It's an all-in." Chet told his step-bro.

"Bunny bagging." Lorenzo read. "Bunny bagging?"

The scene switched to Don at the ranch. "Yes, bunny bagging. These fellers seem cute and harmless, but they're considered thieving rodents to Australia's farmers. The Aussies put up fences but they still get in." A farmer with a pitchfork was seen running around trying to get rid of them. "Each team must collect ten rabbits in a sack and turn them in to this jolly fella." The farmer was shown panting before focusing on Don. "And as an added bonus, somewhere on this farm is an albino bunny. The team that finds it can skip directly to the next challenge."

"Alright, Emma, let's save this farm!" Kitty exclaimed.

The Sisters and most of the other teams cheered as everyone ran forth. As the teams ran forth, the camera showed Jacques and Josee in the very back, still wearing their black uniforms as all the teams unintentionally destroyed part of the cabbage patch.

Brody picked up two cabbages. "Here albino bino bino!" The farmer looked annoyed and crossed his arms as Brody smashed the cabbages together. "Don't worry, bud, we'll get those rabbits!"

A few rabbits were shown eating cabbage heads, and Jacques grabbed a rabbit... "It's in the bag!" Only for it to try and scratch his face. "A little help here?!"

"Not now, I'm busy glaring." Josee looked at MacArthur, who quickly noticed.

The scene switched to the Ice Dancers in the interview room.

"They boomeranged us and nearly booted us out. I want revenge." Josee told them. "Winning's no longer enough- I need to be the one that makes them lose!"

"I think it's still enough!" Jacques answered.

Jacques flinched and fell out of his seat as Josee screamed, "YOU'RE WRONG!"

Back at the farm, Josee approached Ennui. "Hey there, buddy. Do you mind if I borrow some of your makeup?"

Josee smiled sweetly as Ennui remained unamused. "Don't pretend to be friendly. It's gross. But you can use my makeup if you tell me where you scored that unitard."

She smirked as the scene switched to the Adversity Twins, with Jay shaking.

"We... we have to bag... rabbits?!" Jay asked.

"Oh boy... This is going to be tough..."

The scene switched to Mickey standing outside the farm, with Jay curled into a ball in the background.

"Jay has a fear of rabbits. We were invited to our friend DJ's house for his birthday and his pet bunny attacked him. He slashed and bit at him and he's had a deep fear of rabbits ever since." Mickey sighed. "Looks like it's up to me."

The scene switched to the Haters as Ryan punched his right arm into the ground to catch the bunny, which failed. Upon doing the same thing with the left arm and failing, the bunny laughed. He smacked his face into the ground, showing the bunny's tail caught in his teeth.

"Wow, big strong man caught a bunny." Stephanie commented.

The bunny whined and folded its arms before being dropped into the sack.

"We only have two? There's gotta be an easier..." The two turned to Ennui with surprised looks. "Woah, what is Ennui doing?"

Several bunnies were shown cuddling Ennui. "Ugh... Crimson, it's happening again."

The scene switched to the Goths in the interview room.

"Cute and fluffy animals love Ennui. It's adorable." Crimson began.

Ennui folded his arms. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"We hate adorable."

Back at the farm, Ennui pulled a rabbit off of him and held it in his hand. "Ugh! Your affection revolts me."

He dropped the rabbit in the sack. The scene switched to the Stepbrothers looking in the bushes for the bunnies.

"There's one- grab it!" Chet ordered.

Lorenzo stammered upon seeing it before switching to him alone. "I thought it was a kangaroo, but Chet's the smart one. I mean, I didn't wanna look dumb." The scene switched back to real time. "I've never seen a rabbit like this before. Maybe it's the albino!"

Chet was shown talking to the camera. "I didn't think it was the albino rabbit because it wasn't white or a rabbit, but Lorenzo's the smart one. So..." Back in the present... "Yep, an albino rabbit! That's what that is!"

The kangaroo kicked Lorenzo with its large feet back-first into a tree and he fell down face-first into the ground. Upon landing and started stopping on Lorenzo's back.

"Ow! Make it stop! Make it stop! Ow! Is anything more painful than this?!" Chet cringed, unsure how to help him.

Jay was shown holding the bag as Mickey ran around chasing the rabbits.

"Come here, bunnies!"

Mickey tripped and fell over a cabbage head, landing on his face, groaning in pain.

Jay looked saddened. "We're doomed."

The scene transitioned to the Cadets, pointing their fingers like guns at the bunnies.

"Freeze! Everyone down on the ground, hands behind your ears!" MacArthur ordered. "That's right bunnies, the salad bar's closed."

Jacques, who was watching the scene with Josee behind a tree, turned back to his teammate. "I don't understand. How is sacrificing one of our rabbits going to sabotage them?"

Josee took a light brown bunny and answered, "Watch and learn." Taking the makeup Ennui gave her, she coated it with white powder.

Sanders put a bunny into the sack. "That's the last one."

MacArthur gasped as the camera zoomed out to reveal the fake albino bunny. "It's the ring-leader!"

"But we have more than enough rabbits to..."

"We got a runner!" She dropped the sack and took the bait.

"MacArthur, wait!" She groaned as their bunnies escaped. "Oh!"

The Ice Dancers were shown hysterically laughing in the interview room.

Josee smirked, "Take that, meter-maids!"

Meanwhile, Devin snatched up two rabbits, one in each hand. "Yes! Shelley is going to be so proud!"

Even the rabbits looked at him weirdly as Carrie asked, "I don't think she'll care. She broke with you, remember?"

Devin laughed at her. "Carrie, come on... That was a misunderstanding."

"I remember her breaking up with you."

"No she didn't!"

"I heard her voice and she literally..."

Devin pressed the rabbits to his ears. "I can't hear you." He started walking away. "Na-na na-na na!"

The Haters watched with their arms folded before switching to them in the interview.

"Why do people get affected by breakups? Just forget and move on." Stephanie said.

"Get over it and get on with it." Ryan added.

"That's what I just said!

"Well I said it better!"

Back at the farm, Devin was still in denial, singing, "_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na!"  
_

Carrie sighed. "Oh..."

"Is everything okay?" a familiar voice asked.

Carrie turned to find Kitty standing there holding a rabbit in her arms.

"Devin isn't doing well, and.. I don't know how to help him."

"He's just going through the seven stages of heartbreak."

She raised an eyebrow. "Seven stages of heartbreak?"

Kitty petted the rabbit and explained, "The first one is denial. Next is Anger, followed by desperation, and then we get to the worst stage; rock bottom. But once he gets past that, things go upward as he learns acceptance, has a resolution of negative feelings and finally, the open door to love, which means that he is willing to accept new love again."

"So how long does all of that take?"

"There's no real set timeline. For Emma, it took her years to get past the resolution of negative feelings. But hopefully, Devin won't take that long."

"I sure hope so..."

Kitty put her hand to Carrie's shoulder and smiled to reassure her friend. "Cheer up, you're already friends, so, hopefully he'll realize what an amazing person you are."

As Kitty left, Carrie pondered over her friend's words.

Meanwhile, Chet and Lorenzo were eyeing the kangaroo.

"Now!" Chet ordered.

They bagged the kangaroo.

"We got it!" Lorenzo cheered.

"Go, stepbros, go-oh!"

The kangaroo started hopping around, taking the Stepbrothers with em. The bagged kangaroo hopped several more times, causing the stepbrothers to scream in pain each time they landed on the ground. They eventually jumped in the way of a tractor, and the farmer had to suddenly break to a stop to avoid hitting them. The kangeroo dragged the brothers along, and the fake albino bunny hoped on the tractor before jumping off.

MacArthur shoved the farmer off the tractor and showed her police badge. "Police emergency, I'm appropriating this vehicle."

Banjo music started to play as the tomboy cop put her foot to gas and chased the bunny through a cabbage field.

"Your crop destroying days are over!" she exclaimed, unable to see the irony in her statement.

She crushed a fence with her tractor and chased the bunny through a cornfield, creating a clear pathway through it. As she realized as was approaching a gas tank, she slammed the brakes and barely managed to stop in time... Only for it to blow up in her face. The white bunny blew a raspberry at her.

Out of a roaring fire came MacArthur, now blackened and full of rage. She continued her pursuit of the bunny, cutting through the cornfield path she had created. As she exited the cornfield, the stepbrothers were still being dragged around by the kangaroo, screaming in pain as the bunny found himself on a dock. The brute cadet stopped the tractor, cornering the bunny.

"Well, well, look what's up on this dock." The bunny made chattering sounds and gestured to something behind her. "What, you want me to turn around? I'm not falling for..."

The stepbrothers and the bagged kangaroo landed on top of her, causing her to hit the gas pedal in confusion go flying towards the lake with the white bunny looking on in wonder.

Back at the farm, the Surfer Dudes had finished the challenge, with Geoff

"Woohoo! We got ten rabbits!"

Their apparent victory soon came to a halt as they heard a splash.

"Wow, did you see that tractor take a dive?"

"Oh, oui. Deadly. I wonder who's driving..."

"MacArthur!

"That's why I heard her scream-" He used a very convincing voice. "Help me, Brody!"

He gasped at hearing this news. "I'm coming!

"Dude! Wait, we need to...!" Geoff sighed and put down the bag. "Stay little bunnies." He ran after his friend, calling out, "Brody!"

The Ice Dancers approached the bag. "Oh look!" Josee rubbed her hands together in a smirk. "We got our ten rabbits!"

"Oh, so evil!"

The scene switched to them in the interview room.

"Tricking those surfers is as easy as a triple salcow in Saskatchewan."

Back at the farm, Mickey was shown holding two bunnies in his arms, cradling them as he made his way back to his older twin brother. He dropped them in the sack his brother held. "Alright, that's how many down?"

"Let's see, we got... Two." Jay said. "Well, it's better than nothing I guess."

Mickey gave a proud smile. "Don't worry, big bro, I got this." Just then, a bunny was shown growling at his feet before biting him offscreen. "Or maybe not! Ahh!"

Josee dropped the bag at the farmer's feet. "Here. Now tip us."

"'Glide asunder from the great down under.'" Jacques read. "Huh?"

Footage was shown of the gliders in Australia... to Don at the mountainous chill zone.

"That's right. Teams must now take one of these gliders and fly away from Australia to this chill zone at New Zealand's aspiring mountain." He pressed his finger to a bluetooth speaker in his ear. "Will our teams know there's a _New _Zealand? They will. Good!"

A flash-cut of an intern helping the Ice Dancers lift up into the air was shown, with nervous Josee in the back and a nervous Jacques at the wheel as they lifted off.

Don narrated all the while, "As the Ice Dancers hurtle into first place, more teams find unique ways to bag their bunnies."

Junior was shown using a carrot to lure a rabbit into the sack, who was quickly bagged by his father Dwayne.

"Some good..."

Bunnies were tossed in the sack that Ennui held. "Some great."

"Others not so great."

Mickey was shown chasing a bunny, and when he grabbed it, it bit his finger, so he flung it off and it chewed on the sack, allowing the two bunnies they caught earlier to escape. He sighed in frustration before falling backwards onto the ground.

The scene switched to the Sisters, with Kitty holding the sack as she and Emma chased after bunnies. Unfortunately, they both ran into each other, failing to catch any.

Chet and Lorenzo were shown crawling out of the lake they had unwittingly dived into.

"I figured maybe it was time to give that poor albino a rest." Lorenzo narrated.

They fell down before the scene switched to them in the interview room.

"Totally, I mean, we didn't want to hurt it." Chet added.

"Yeah, they're probably endangered."

Chet knelt up and widened his eyes as he saw two ears poking out of a bush. "Hey, look. Non-albino ears!"

"Grab it!" Lorenzo ordered.

He did so. Those ears, unfortunately, belonged to a baby kangaroo. The mother kangaroo that the Stepbrothers found earlier took her baby.

"Oh, is this your mom?" Chet nervously asked. There, there, little bunny..." The mother kangaroo kicked them into a nearby rock. Chet and Lorenzo were shown in pain. "I hate... albinos."

Meanwhile, the Goths turned in their bag of bunnies to the farmer. "Take these away from us." Ennui stated. The farmer handed them their tip as he took the bag. "I never wanna see those fluffy balls of lame again."

"It's so strange. How could something so cute destroy a whole continent?" Crimson asked.

"They're like a plague. A happy, hopping plague of famine and death..."

The Goths turned around as the bag shook a bit and a black bunny crawled out and stared at the Goths. Ennui blinked as the scene switched to the Haters.

"There goes second place and only have two rabbits!" Stephanie complained.

"Uh, Steph..." Ryan began.

Stephanie looked inside the bag, seeing eight baby rabbits in addition to the two they had already caught. "Aw..."

In the interview room, she commented, "They're so cute!"

"Not as cute as you..."

"Aw..."

The scene shifted to Carrie and Devin, the former of whom was looking inside their team's sack.

"Four bunnies?" She looked at the other teams who had completed their task, then at Devin, who was having trouble catching more bunnies. "I need to speed things up. But how?" She approached her partner. "Hey Devin. Great job you're doing! I'm surprised that you're not too angry at Shelley to concentrate on the challenge."

"Angry? Why would I be angry?"

"Oh... You know... Shelley's out there, laughing, playing tennis, partying all over town..."

"No, it's just that... that..." He scowled. "Who takes tennis lessons anyway?!"

"Oh, someone's getting an-gry!" Carrie spoke to the camera.

Devin proclaimed, "I'll show her!"

He chased after the bunnies ruthlessly and threw them over to Carrie.


	6. Down and Outback, Part 2

Meanwhile, MacArthur, no longer burned, came out of the water, gasping for air as Brody and Sanders came to help her.

Brody cheered and held his arms up in relief. "You're alive! Oh thank goodness!"

"You can't just run off like that and leave me without backup!" Sanders scolded her. "I lost all the other rabbits!"

The tomboy held up the bunny she caught. "Relax, I nabbed the albino bunny, see?"

At that moment, the white powder washed off and Sanders gasped as she realized... "It's a fake!"

"Woah woah woah, it was faking?" Brody scolded the bunny. "Bad bunny!"

"Easy Sweet Cheeks." The camera zoomed out to show MacArthur with an angry face and the bunny with sad eyes. "The bunny didn't do this." She scowled. "But I know who did..."

Said cheaters were shown running to the carpet of completion. "Ice Dancers, you're in first place." Don told them.

"Yes!" Jacques cheered.

Josee threw her arms around her partner. "The gold is finally ours!"

"Again, there's no gold, but congrats. You won using skill and good sportsmanship." Don told the black-clad ice dancers.

"What?" Josee asked.

"Kidding. Your win was highly suspect, I just don't care enough to look into it."

The scene switched to the farm as the Haters, Father and Son, and the Sisters had collected all their bunnies and lined up to turn them into the farmer.

Don narrated, "The race for first is over but the race for not last sure isn't."

The farmer smiled before The Haters were shown gliding in the air with the Goths in the background. Stephanie piloted the glider as Ryan sat in the back.

"As more teams glide to the chill zone, some talk strategy." Don continued.

"Don't talk to me!" Stephanie ordered.

"I wasn't!" Ryan shouted back.

"Some don't." The view switched over to Ennui, holding up a black bunny with face makeup as Crimson piloted the glider. "And one team has a new member."

The scene switched to the Goths in the interview room, with Loki resting in Ennui's right hand.

"This is Loki. He's on our team now." Ennui explained.

"He's named after the dark Norse god because he destroys lives." Crimson elaborated.

"He's also super low-key, which works for us." Loki growled, showing his teeth to the camera. "See?"

Back at the farm, Lorenzo watched worryingly as Chet dueled the momma kangaroo, which wasn't going so well. Chet was then thrown into a tree.

"You know at times like this, I miss having someone to blame for everything."

Lorenzo approached his step-brother. "Maybe we're allergic to albinos."

At that moment, the mother kangaroo came back for more. Lorenzo, previously saddened and scared, found courage to stand up for his step-brother.

"Leave my brother alone, you big bully!"

Lorenzo charged at the kangaroo and tried to punch it, only to be smacked away by its large feet and knocked unconscious by hitting a tree. Chet took his brother and slumped him over his shoulder, trying to get away from the mother kangaroo.

Back at the farm, the twins were still trying to catch bunnies, without any luck. Their sack was ripped open by the bunnies that escaped.

Mickey sighed. "Man, who knew bunnies had such sharp teeth?"

"I hate saying this, but it might be the end for us." Jay told his brother.

The younger one gasped and pointed to his right. "Is that..."

Jay looked in amazement. "No way..."

Beyond the farm grounds, nearby a rose bush, was a pure white bunny.

"Alright, I got a plan." Jay began.

The scene switched from the twins to the Best Friends taking off into the air from the ground, with Carrie driving as Devin sat in the back with his arms folded. Don narrated, "As the Adversity Twins try to nab the albino bunny, more teams take off and even more reach the carpet of completion."

In a grid of boxes, the Goths were shown in the upper left, Haters in the upper right, Father and Son in the lower left, and the Sisters in the lower left.

"But those back at the farm are lagging far, far behind."

The scene switched to the Cadets and the Surfers running back to the farm.

"It looks like we're the only ones left." Sanders told her friends.

"Relax, we got dibs on the whole place." Geoff reassured her.

"Yeah, and we're tied for last."

"I will gladly share our bunnies with you." Brody told them. "Wherever they are."

"Aw man! All our bunnies escaped!" Geoff cried out. "And so did our sack. Weird..."

"Can't think about that." MacArthur put her right fist to her other hand. "We gotta bag a boatload of bunnies fast! And I know how."

A while later, MacArthur, adorned with carrot armor all over herself, jumped in front of bunnies eating on the cabbages.

"Let's do this!"

The bunnies smiled viciously and started attacking her off-screen. As they did so, Geoff, Brody and Sanders looked on anxiously, with Brody and Sanders being the most nervous.

When the camera turned back on, MacArthur, now covered in rabbits, spoke to the farmer as the bunnies on her nibbled the carrot armor she wore. "These are for... Ow! My team... and... Oh-ah!... the surfers."

Brody took the tip. "Sweet, thanks!"

The scene switched to Jay and Mickey, looking at each other before looking at the albino bunny, who was currently eating some leaves.

"Alright, are you ready?" Jay whispered to Mickey. The younger twin nodded in affirmation. "Go."

Mickey took one of the few carrots remaining from MacArthur's stunt and held it in his right hand.

"Here little rabbit." Mickey called out. "Want a treat? Want something to... eat?"

The albino bunny took the bait and hopped after Mickey, and once he reached the tree with an X marked into it, he threw the carrot over by the rose bush. He jumped into the bush, only to reveal that the bush was fake and that he hopped down right into a cage. Jay quickly slammed down the door, having successfully captured the albino.

"Alright!" Mickey cheered.

"Nice work, Mickey." Jay complimented. The bunny growled, and he threw the cage over to Mickey, who caught it just in time. "Now let's hurry."

The twins ran forth and Mickey handed the caged rabbit to the farmer. "Take it away from us."

Jay read the tip he was given. "'Glide from Australia to the mountains of New Zealand.' Come on, let's move!"

The Twins were shown flying in the air, with Jay taking control of the driver's front and Mickey looking anxious in the back. Elsewhere, the Best Friends made a successful landing and went to the chill zone.

"Carrie and Devin, you're in 6th place!"

"Yes, we made it!" Carrie cheered. "That should make you feel happy right?"

Devin just said nothing as he walked away. Elsewhere, Mickey was moaning in pain, much to Jay's worry.

"Are you okay back there, Mickey?" the older brother asked.

Mickey was shown holding his nose in pain, plugging up his nostrils with ripped pieces of tissues. "Don't worry about me, we just have to get in not last place!"

"I can't believe we're this high up..."

"Just don't look down."

"But won't I have to in order to land?" He widened his eyes in realization. "Oh gosh..."

Jay started closing his eyes and then Mickey gasped and cried out, "Jay, mountain dead ahead!"

He gasped and they quickly flew down, but unfortunately, they descended down too quickly and the plane ended up crashing. Nearby, MacArthur and Brody had made a successful landing.

"There's the chill zone!" Sanders told them.

The Twin's glider was shown, with Mickey's head spinning. Jay took his younger brother by the arms and piggy-backed him as they, the Cadets and the Surfers all rushed to the Chill Zone.

"Hustle!" MacArthur told her friends.

The two groups went faster as the twins struggled to try and catch up with them. The two groups made it to the carpet.

"Surfers, you're in 7th place! Cadets, you're in 8th!"

The Adversity Twins arrived at the chill zone shortly after them, with Jay collapsing to the ground and his younger brother on top of him.

Jay looked at the host sadly with a short sight. "Let me guess- it's over isn't it?"

Don looked the saddened, tired twins. "Mickey, Jay, you are... 9th place, aka second last, aka still in the race."

The twins smiled and breathed sighs of relief at the revelation.

Jay cheered. "We did it!"

"We did? Hooray..." Mickey cheered.

The scene switched to them in the interview room.

"Man, that was a close call." Mickey said, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Hopefully the next challenge won't involve animals." Jay spoke.

Back in Australia, Chet was on the farm, his stepbrother unconscious and back propped against the wall of a shed. He gently shook his stepbrother awake. "Lorenzo, wake up!"

"Huh?" Lorenzo opened his eyes. "Are we dead?"

"No, but there's not many bunnies left."

"Bunnies?" He gasped and sat up. "The challenge!"

"Get up, ya bludgers!" the farmer yelled. A nearby phone booth rang. "It's for youse."

"Hello?" the Stepbrothers asked in unison.

"Stepbrothers, I hate to have to tell you this over the phone, but all the other teams have made it to the Chill Zone." Don announced. "You have been eliminated."

Lorenzo frowned. "Aw!"

"Dang it!" Chet yelled.

"Oh, and by the way, that was a kangaroo you were chasing." Don told them.

"Oh man! I should have said something!" Lorenzo moaned.

"Why didn't you say something? Why didn't I say something?!" Chet asked himself and his brother.

The scene went to show their footage of their time on the show.

"We totally didn't lose!" Lorenzo claimed.

"Stop playing that farewell footage." Chet ordered.

"We're not reminiscing and you can't make us!"

The scene showed the footage burning before showing one last interview from the Step-brothers. Lorenzo looked at the camera determinedly. "We hate this show! We're gonna make our own race show!"

"Yeah... and.. and they'll all be ninjas!"

"And look at the firework factories in space!"

"You're so my bro!"

"You're so _my _bro!"

"Let's hug it out!"

They gave each other a hug before they were shown leaving the farm. "Guess we got a lot of ideas to write out for our new show!"

"It's gonna rock!"


End file.
